


Flightless Bird

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: MF Kink Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cum Swallowing, Dark fic, Dark!Chuck, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Light breath play, Mind Games, Mirror Sex, More tags to be added as story progresses, Overuse of pet names, Post-Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Throat Fucking, kidnapped!reader, mirror kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Reader is kidnapped from the bunker by Chuck, kept for months on end, trapped with no way out...how long can she resist the reemerging need for the deity she once loved? And what will be the price for weakness?





	Flightless Bird

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron & Wine. Lyrics in italics at the beginning. was written for Kinktober Day 22, Praise kink/Mirrors, but decided to post it early.

_ Have I found you? Flightless bird _

_ Grounded, bleeding _

_ Or lost you? American mouth _

_ Big pill, stuck going down _

You had lost track of how long you'd been trapped here, wherever  _ here _ was. Whisked away from the Winchesters and Castiel one night, less than a week after Chuck had shown his true colors. Brought here, to this giant, nearly empty set of rooms with no way out. Trapped with a monstrous, all-powerful being, one you'd once loved.

You tried to resist him, to keep your heart hardened against him like it had been when you first discovered how he had been toying with your lives from the very beginning. Refused his advances, turning your back on him whenever he attempted to explain his side of things, your breath held in fear as you waited for an attack that never came.

He never forced himself on you, a fact you were extremely grateful for. He kept you well taken care of, the fridge in the corner always fully stocked, dirty laundry replaced with clean clothes as needed. A windowless bathroom with a shower, no bathtub; no way to just drown yourself if you finally gave up hope of being rescued. Not that he couldn't just bring you back to life anyway.

Time seemed endless, stuck here with no way to tell if it was day or night. The single analog clock on the wall was no help. You ate when hungry, slept when tired. Flipped through the books he'd provided when bored. Kept, like a fucking bird in a cage.

Still, he wore on you. Your resolve weakening every time the old Chuck slipped through the cracks. He spent a couple hours with you nearly every day. Usually while you were eating, dinner or breakfast, you couldn't be sure anymore. He'd snap himself up a plate sometimes; pointless as you found it, at least it eased your nerves when he wasn't spending every second with those steely eyes trained on you.

Then, he started providing more decadent foods, things he used to surprise you with back when you'd been close. Snapping up something different for dessert every time he visited, watching you closely until you scooped up a forkful. The clothes he gave you became more upscale too. Flannels and jeans replaced with high-end slacks and button up blouses, dresses, both floor-length evening gowns and a few shorter numbers, fit for the most exclusive nightclubs you could imagine. You scoffed at the undergarments he soon began providing; you wore the bras and the lace panties out of necessity but refused to even consider the corsets and stockings he'd include in the piles of fabric. Slowly, your cage became a gilded one; the simple single bed replaced with a four-post king sized one, a mahogany vanity and dresser set appeared along one wall when you woke up one day. The standard coffee pot on the kitchen counter now multi-functional.

He would prattle on endlessly, bringing up memories of the past, talking about the current state of things outside of your timeless void. Ensured you that the remaining members of your make-shift family were still alive, safe for the time being. Sometimes he sat beside you on the couch he'd provided after dinner, snap up a television, let you see into their lives, prove to you the truth of his words.

Those moments were some of the hardest. His body, one you knew all too well, close enough to you that you could feel the heat, the power, radiating off of him. It made you heady, as though you'd just had a double shot of top shelf whiskey on an empty stomach.

Soon, you found yourself unable to resist the longing you felt for him in those moments. You would let yourself lean into him when sat with you, let him wrap an arm around your shoulders. Still, he never once tried so much as to kiss you; you shocked yourself when you realized that actually disappointed you.

The memories of the nights you'd spent wrapped in his arms years ago gnawed at you. Laying in your bed, you could feel the ghost of his touch, gentle, caressing. He had loved you then. Maybe he still did; maybe that was why he had secreted you away, keeping you out of harm's way as the world broke apart outside these walls.

Eventually, you lost the internal war you waged.

Finally giving in to your dark desire one night, you found yourself cinching up the lace on the latest corset set he'd gifted you. A red and black number with panties to match. You rolled up the black stockings before slipping into one of the more enticing dresses among the array that now hung in your closet. You left no room for doubt of the fact that you'd given up resisting him, that you were finally his.

He knew he had won the second he appeared in the room that evening, his lips twisting into a dark smirk as his eyes roamed over you. Pulling out your chair for you, he brushed his fingers over the side of your neck as you sat down, the resulting shiver it caused you making him huff out a short laugh as he pushed the chair back in.

Dinner was a quiet affair, his eyes flicking over to you repeatedly as he drew out the meal. You picked at your food, your need for him overriding any other hunger. You were surprised he even bothered with dinner this time, he didn't even need to eat. He probably just liked watching squirm.

You let out a shaky breath when he finally snapped away the dishes of half-eaten food, your hand gripping tight to the glass of wine you had been nursing for the past half hour. Your heart pounded in your ears as he offered his hand to you to help you out of your seat. Wiping your palm on your napkin, you placed it in his, his warm fingers wrapping over yours as you stood and he led you from the table.

“Well, I guess our nightly Winchester recap isn't necessary tonight. I can feel your trepidation, smell the want just rolling off you.” His eyes darkened as he took a deep breath, nostrils flaring slightly, lips curling into a wolfish smile. “Calm down, little bird; yes, I've heard every thought that's passed through that pretty little head of yours while you've been here.  _ Every _ thought. You resisted a lot longer than I thought you would. I'm impressed.”

You cast your eyes to the floor, unsure how to respond. Your face flushed with embarrassment, knowing he'd heard your late night imaginings the past few evenings as you had tried to cling to your crumbling convictions.

“Shh, breathe y/n. Your thoughts are all over the place, focus. You need not feel so ashamed, little bird. We've always had a deep connection, you and I. That's why I brought you here.”

You looked up at him then, confusion knitting your brows. You swallowed down the lump in your throat, forcing yourself to speak.

“What does that even mean? Why exactly  _ did _ you bring me here?”

“You are mine, little bird. You always have been, since the moment we met. I knew, the first time I saw you; you have the most radiant soul I've ever seen. More brilliant even than Dean's, the Most Righteous himself.” Chuck stepped closer to you, his thumb rubbing almost soothingly over your fingers as he stared down at you. His eyes fell fleetingly to your lips, his pupils dilating almost imperceptibly. “I couldn't leave you out there, with the world falling into complete chaos. The Winchesters might be my favorite toys, but you, y/n,  _ you _ are my favorite pet.  _ My little bird. _ ”

You tried to be angry at his words, his cruel indifference to the turmoil he had started. People were dying out there, creatures and twisted souls wreaking havoc, too many of them to be taken care of by the few hunters left in action. You should be disgusted by him, this capricious, uncaring Creator, the absentee Father, puppet-master. You should be doing everything in your power to try to stop him, to force him to put the world right-side-up again. His touch should make bile rise in your throat, those glinting gray eyes should make your blood boil with rage, you should want to smack that leering smirk right off his face.

Should. The ever operative word. You should feel and want all those things, but you don't. You just want him. You want his hands on you, gripping, pulling, warm and strong on your skin. You want his lips on yours, claiming you, consuming you. You want his scent wrapped around you like a blanket, that aroma that's just so entirely him; a smell of ozone and earth, of bubbling brooks and fresh mountain snow. You missed that scent. The way it would linger for days on your clothes, your skin. You needed him, much as you hated yourself for it.

“And I need you, little bird. You're mine, and I am not letting you fly away again.”

He bent his head and pressed his lips to yours. The kiss started slow, his lips moving against yours, letting your mind catch up to the moment, his hands moving to grip at your waist. You felt your desire flare, your lips parting of their own accord and he tugged you flush against his chest. He deepened the kiss suddenly, a growl rumbling in his chest as he explored you.

You moaned into him, your hands bunching into the fabric of his shirt, letting your body melt against him. If he hadn't been clutching you so tightly, your legs would have given out. The sheer power he exuded rolled off of him, surrounding you, ramping your need higher than it had been all evening.

Breathless, you broke the kiss, your face flushing at the look you saw in his eyes. He stared down at you hungrily, fingers digging into your waist for a second before letting you go. His hand wrapped around your arm, tugging you with him as he walked across to your bedroom.

He stopped at your vanity, pulling you in front of him and turning you to face your own reflection. You stared back at yourself, lips parted, chest heaving as you still fought to catch your breath, your eyes glassy with want, the iris a thin circle around lust-blown pupils. You watched as your tongue flicked out across your lips, wetting them. Chuck brushed your hair to one side of your neck, his eyes flicking up to watch you in the mirror as his fingers found the zipper of your dress.

“Look at you, little bird. So beautiful.” His breath was warm on your skin as he spoke, sending a shiver down your spine. He dragged the zipper down your back, letting the fabric slide from your shoulders to pool around your feet. “You tried so hard to fight this, but look at you, so needy; I bet you're dripping wet already.”

His hands slid around your waist, fingers trailing across your stomach. He slid a finger under the fabric of your panties, dipping between your folds and you couldn't hold back the gasping moan that bubbled up at his touch. His other hand slid up to cup your breast, his warmth soaking through the thin fabric of the corset. Your eyes fluttered shut, your head falling back against his chest as his hands roamed over you, his grip firm and possessive.

“Fuck, you really are my most perfect creation, y/n. Never should have left you behind.” He turned you in his arms, your eyes opening at the movement. His eyes flashed as you looked up at him, his lust clear on his face. “On the bed, little bird, now. Hands and knees.”

You quickly complied, your own desire leaving you willing to obey any order that fell from his lips. You faced him from your spot on the bed, your eyes watching his every move as he disrobed. You could feel your slick pooling as you took in his naked form, a sight you had nearly forgotten.

Chuck stepped up to the edge of the bed, his erect cock flush and bobbing inches from your lips. He ran his thumb across your bottom lip, tugging it slightly between two fingers.

“Open.”

Without a second of thought, you obeyed, your lips parting even as your cheeks blushed with shame. The voice in the back of your mind tried feebly to fight back, to tell you to stop this, now. But your growing need for the being in front of you drowned it out, pushed it back to its tiny corner as he pushed his cock into you, the hot velvet of his flesh heavy on your tongue.

His hand tangled in your hair as he slid into you, your jaw relaxing as he worked every inch down your throat. He remembered well the talent you possessed, had always relished in the way you could take him so deep. You sucked in a shaky breath through your nose as it rested against his groin, your tongue swirling around him, waiting, letting him choose the pace.

“Fuck, still so good at that, little bird.” He pulled out half-way before plunging back into your mouth, his cock already leaking pre-cum onto your tongue as he set a steady pace, his fingers tightening, holding you in place. “Always did take my cock so well, y/n. Forgot how gorgeous you look with those pretty little lips wrapped around me like this.”

You whimpered softly, a pathetic sound in your own ears as he picked up his pace, thrusting into you, his cock nudging against the back of your throat with each snap of his hips. Your hunter's instincts had fled your mind, you gave no resistance as he fucked your throat with abandon, the hand in your hair the only thing keeping you upright. Your eyes stung with tears, your scalp tingling as he gave your head a tug every so often. You could feel him swell within you, pre-cum now steadily dripping from him as he pumped into you.

“Shit, so good, so fucking warm little bird. Gonna cum in this pretty little mouth, y/n. Take it all, like the good little slut you are, and I'll let you cum on my cock.”

His pace quickened, and a handful of thrusts later, he stilled, his cock as far down your throat as he could get it as ropes of hot cum spurted out. The taste of him coated your tongue as your mouth filled; you swallowed around him, eliciting a loud groan of pleasure from his lips as he began to thrust slowly, cum still pulsing from his hard cock.

When he finally eased out of you, you swallowed down the last of his load and stared up at him silently, lips parted as you panted heavily. Your eyes flicked past him and caught your reflection in the mirror, your eyes hardly recognizing what you saw. Your cheeks flushed, eyes lust-blown. Lips shining with saliva and cum, hair wild around your face from his relentless grasp. You knew you should feel ashamed, but seeing yourself so thoroughly debauched merely served to heighten your arousal.

Chuck brushed a strand of hair from your face, urging you to look up at him. His eyes were still hungry, irises a thin band of steel around blown pupils.

“Such a good little bird. You always were so eager to please, y/n. Always so willing, so obedient. The perfect little pet.”

You shivered at his words, his twisted praise thrilling you as you stared up at him. He climbed up on the bed, coming up behind you and settling between your legs. Your eyes met his in the mirror as he ran a hand up your back, the other digging into the flesh of your ass, fingers swiping teasingly over your covered folds.

“So fucking wet, y/n/n. I don't think there's any point in trying to salvage this pair.”

You gasped in shock as you felt him tug harshly at your panties, the sound of ripping fabric renting the air. A moan fell from your lips as the cool of the room washed over your heated sex, your head dropping to your hands as your ass lifted higher, pushing back needily.

Chuck fisted a handful of your hair, tugging your head back up.

“Oh no, little bird. I want you to watch as I make you mine, y/n, for good this time. Want you to see how bad you want this. You wanna cum? You keep your eyes straight ahead, little bird.”

You keened as you felt him press against you, slicking his cock through your folds before notching at your entrance. One hand tight in your hair, the other gripping bruisingly at your hip, he thrust into you; no easing into it, no slow slide, just one quick snap of his hips and he was flush against you, balls hot against your folds.

“Fuck, such a perfect fit, little bird. Shit, I missed this warm, sweet cunt. Sing for me, little bird. You always make such pretty noises for me, y/n, wanna hear you.”

You obeyed without thought, your eyes trained on the mirror, an endless string of moans and whimpers spilling from your lips. You watched as he thrust into you, your body rocking forward with the force. Watched as his hand slid up your side and around to your breast, thumbnail scraping over the nipple that had become exposed, pushed over the edge of the corset by his near-brutal pace. The words spilled from your lips before you could stop them.

“Oh, God...”

Chuck scoffed a laugh.

“Please, call me Chuck, little bird. Fuck, you feel so good, y/n/n. Look at what a beautiful sight you make, taking my cock so well.”

Your eyes met his in the mirror, your arousal spiking at the lust you found there, the pure hunger for you that twisted his lips as he pounded into you, his pace relentless.

“Please, Chuck, let me cum.” Your voice was thick and raspy, needy. You barely recognized it as your own as you pleaded with him. “Fuck, I'm so close, please. Wanna cum for you.”

“Mm, such a perfect little cock-slut, aren't you, little bird? Always did like it when I was a little rough with you, didn't you, y/n?” His thrusts slowed, just slightly, as he readjusted his hold on you, his hands gripping your thighs. He sat back on his heels, tugging you with him, his thick cock pushing deeper into you as he pulled you onto his lap, his knees pushed between your legs, spreading them wider. One hand slid up your body to wrap around your throat as the other wound around your waist to part your folds, baring your wet cunt. “Fuck, look, little bird. Watch how well this perfect cunt takes me. You are mine.”

“Yes. Yours, Chuck. Oh, fuck.” Your eyes dropped to where he joined you, a loud moan falling from your lips as you watched him buck into you, his thick cock sliding in and out, your slick glistening on his skin as it eased the way. “Please, make me cum. Oh, shit. Fuck. Wanna be yours.”

His hand tightened slightly around your throat, just enough to make talking difficult as you tried to pull in a full breath. He picked up his pace, thrusting into you, his breath panting across your neck as he pulled you back against him. You choked out a yelp as he sank his teeth into your pulse point, his hand squeezing minutely.

“Fuck, such a good little bird, you gonna cum like this? Gonna cum on my cock, like a good little whore? Shit, I can feel how close you are, baby. Fuck. Come on, little bird, cum for me. Now.”

His filthy praise washed over you and gave you just the nudge you needed to tumble over the edge, your orgasm crashing into you, harder than you'd ever felt before. A broken scream forced it's way past your lips as you clamped down on him, his cock still pumping into you, drawing out your climax as he chased his own release. You watched him in the mirror, his face contorted in a feral concentration as he fucked you faster.

“Shit, little bird, gonna cum so hard. Squeezing me so fucking tight, y/n. Mine, little bird, you will always be mine. Oh, fuck!”

You felt his pace falter, hips thrusting twice more before a warmth spread through your womb, his cum shooting deep into you and filling you. His grip on your throat was gone, his hand now at your back, pushing you down onto your hands as he kept pushing into you, his thrusts growing lazy. You watched him in the mirror as you came down from your orgasm, feeling more ashamed than ever at how much you had enjoyed this new depravity. You bit your lip to hold back the sob you felt catching in your throat, swallowed back the tears for later. 

Finally, he slid out of your used cunt, his cum slowly dripping down your thighs as you let yourself fall to the bed. Your breath slowly evened out as Chuck stood from the bed, your eyes meeting his as he leaned over you. His eyes, a light gray again, softened slightly as he brushed back a strand of sweat-soaked hair from your forehead, his touch lingering. You felt his light wash over you, the sticky wet between your legs disappearing. You felt the tight corset disappear, replaced with the warmth of cotton. Looking down, you saw he had dressed you in a simple tee shirt and a pair of sleep pants. You sat up, your hands folding in your lap, wondering what he would do next.

“Mm, you were so good for me, little bird. You did so well.” He pulled you up from the bed, leaning in to press a soft kiss to your lips. Your eyes fluttered closed, confused by the mercurial change in his actions. This was as close to the old Chuck as you had seen since the night began. Pulling away, he pulled down the comforter, gesturing for you to climb into the sheets. “Come, get some rest, y/n/n.”

You got back into the bed, laying back at his urging as he tucked the sheets around you. Something unnameable glinted in his eyes as he leaned down and kissed your temple and a cold shiver ran down your spine.

“Sleep, my little bird. I'll see you again soon.”

Chuck pressed a finger to your forehead and darkness claimed you.

****

You bolted upright in bed, your mind foggy and disoriented as your eyes tried to adjust to the darkness of the room. The sheets felt odd, a different kind of familiar than the ones you'd grown used to over the past few months. Your hand reached out, fingers running over the thick wool of the blanket and you gasped.

Swinging your legs over the side of the bed, you reached for the lamp you knew would be there, on your bedside table. Blinking in the light, your heart skipped a beat as you took in your surroundings.

“Sam?” You cried out, your voice thick with unshed tears, hardly believing your eyes. Had he really sent you back? “Dean...Cas?”

Just like when he had stolen you away, the bunker's warding had obviously failed to detect or deter him, the Enochian sigils apparently having no effect on him.

You crossed the room quickly, throwing the door open and running down the hallway, your voice carrying ahead of you as you made your way to the library. You heard chairs scraping harshly against the floor as you neared the doorway, your steps slowing.

You stopped in the entry, a sob ripping from your throat as you saw the three of them standing there, their eyes wide with shock. You were back.

Sam stepped cautiously up to you, tugging you close as your legs began to buckle.

“Y/n, is it really you?”


End file.
